


User Friendly

by godeatgod



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Game: Resident Evil 4, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sad Porn, bro idk im horny, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godeatgod/pseuds/godeatgod
Summary: [Use me like I was a whoreRelationships are such a boreDelete the ones that you've fuckedShe says,"I'm not in love, but I'm gonna fuck you'til somebody better comes along."]Now is a bad time for intimacy but when are we ever going to get another chance.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	User Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we knew like anything about Ada and why she does the things she does. Don't get me wrong, i explore none of that this is just porn but still.
> 
> leave comments if you like it and let me know if you want more stuff like this! <3

“Ada...what are you doing?” Leon asked her a second time as she wasn't listening, lost in looking him over. “Can you help me out here, my knees are getting sore.”

“Aw but you look so cute.” Ada smirked back walking closer, heels clicking against the stone of the dungeon area they were in, she was pretty sure they were in the jail she guessed he'd been tied up and thrown down here to be dealt with at a later time. She couldn't help but stare at Leon with his hands, chest, and legs tied propped up on his knees looking like he was gift wrapped, if he moved at all to try and free himself he'd have fallen over and be in a worse state than he was now. She wondered if he was set up so enticingly on purpose, or if the ganados even really had those sorts of thoughts and ideas any longer. 

“I mean that's nice but..”

“Who did this to you?” she reached over cupping his face and tilting his chin upwards, he stammered at whatever he was going to say face flushing slightly. 

“I...just the..the cultists..” 

“I see. Poor little boy.” she fake pouted reaching over to pet his hair. “Well this is just a sad state for you isn't it?” 

“Uh...I guess so…” he sounded confused and more than a little embarrassed. He was so pretty just generally and gorgeous now set up not unlike a dream she might have had. 

She kept petting his hair and he seemed to be enjoying it, more so than he probably should have. She couldn't help but be enamored by how safe he seemed to feel here, enough to not threaten her or even demand she help him or leave him alone. Much different than how his little friend Luis had reacted to her returning to talk to him. Leon had always been different, always trusting her, always wanting to see the best in her no matter what she did. Often she couldn't help but feel bad for how she had to treat him, or how she convinced herself she had to treat him. Occasionally she got angry at how naive he was, how could he not see that she wasn't any good for him. How many times did she have to threaten him and act aloof or betray him before he'd get it? Yet she really couldn't be mad at him fairly, it was her fault ultimately and she figured one day he'd learn to hate her as he definitely should, she would run out of second chances with him, and she would be alone again.

Such as it always was meant to be for her. She’d accepted this long ago.

Now however it was easy to push that to the back of her mind and admire the pretty, sweet, and almost desperate man beneath her. Once again at her mercy though with much different undertones that both of them could clearly feel. This wasn't the right time, but she couldn't help it and she figured the both of them needed it, there wasn't going to be another opportunity during this escapade. Or maybe any others.

“Well Leon...it seems we're alone and you're tied up and you look...delicious.” she had leaned closer to his ear whispering, asking for permission in her own way and he visibly shuddered. “So what do you say we take a little break, I think you've earned it. I know I have.” Leon wasn't the most socially perceptive of people, but even he could tell what she wanted from him. His usually very blank face twisting in surprise at the question.

“Ada, are you...is this the best time?”

“Is there ever really a good time for us? I mean really when are we going to get another chance? I change phone numbers too often for dates, darling. Besides...look at you.” she shrugged, “but maybe you have a point, i could leave you a knife and head on out i am very busy after all.” she stood fully and turned around as if the leave pulling a knife out of its sheath and tossed it down next to him.

“Wait…” she heard him call to her and turned back around to look at him. Leon swallowed and nodded. 

“Now...now is good.”

She smirked to herself as she returned to her previous position, that didn't take long.

“Good boy.” Ada smiled and pressed their lips together and he responded eagerly, and the both of them slipped tongues behind each others teeth, Leon moaned slightly in her mouth and she couldn't help but smirk again. He really must have been desperate for affection.she couldn't imagine why as she pulled away caressing the side of his face.

“Open your mouth.” she demanded and he obeyed without the slightest bit of hesitation. She pushed her fingers in his mouth, at first just letting him suck at them and then slowly moving them in and out as if she were fucking his face with them. He really seemed to be enjoying it, flushed face, drool dripping from his lips, and desire in his eyes from just this. When she pulled her hand away a string of saliva connected his lips to her fingers. She could clearly see the outline of his cock against his pants, he was clearly panting and trying to act calmer than he felt. There was something so enticing about a man at her mercy looking at her not as someone to dominate but as someone to be revered. 

A healthy attitude to have? Certainly not normally, but in this context it made it all the harder to resist handling him like a toy.

She leaned down and took off her shoes, pulled down her stockings and removed her underwear, in any other situation she wouldn't have dared touch the disgusting stone floors with bare skin, but for Leon she would get over it. She crouched down and grabbed his face pulling him close and kissing him again biting his lip to hear him huff and groan and then lifting his chin and kissing his throat, biting just enough to hear him whine louder and to leave dark pink and purple marks on his pale skin. 

Ada pulled down the top of her dress showing off her bra and smiling, it wasn't anything special, and it wasn't as though she was all that gifted in the chest or anything but Leon seemed enamored all the same, like he'd never seen a woman half naked and she couldn't help the boost in confidence. 

“You like this?” she teased him lightly moving ever so slightly closer. 

“You're gorgeous.” he murmured genuine affection in his gaze that she couldn't quite look directly at without a strange sense of both attachment and guilt. 

“Well aren't you a sweetheart.” she hummed reaching back and unclasping her bra, "that's much better isn't it? You like that?" She tilted her head, finding him looking away from her endearing. But they weren't here to play around. 

“You're not looking.” she grabbed his head and shoved it forward into her chest, he groaned and seemed to gain some confidence, kissing and sucking at the soft skin, she gripped his hair while he continued, the warmth pooling to the surface of her body making her somewhat impatient much as she was enjoying this. Despite her appearance and demeanor especially directed at really cute people she figured she could manipulate, this wasn't something she did often. When she grew too aroused to let his mouth be wasted on just her chest, she pulled away and lightly popped him in the mouth to get his attention, unnecessary but quite fun as he sort of sputtered. Ada kissed him again roughly and stood up, his face at crotch level. 

“Come here Leon, do a good job and I'll return the favor, that sound fair?” she cooed pulling up her short dress and he nodded eagerly. 

Ada grabbed his hair and pushed his head forward, he very eagerly went to work, tongue lapping at her clit and in and out of her folds as if he was starving and this was the only food being offered. She sighed contentedly with a sharp intake of breath when he found a good rhythm. However long he'd been without this he was good at it nonetheless. She enjoyed looking down at him, face flushed and wet, genuine enjoyment in his expression. 

Between his sucking and his tounge and him moaning everytime she pulled his hair, it didn't take very long for her to feel the mounting pleasure, and as she got closer and closer she pushed his face closer and rougher essentially using him and fucking his face. She was sure he liked it and somehow that made it much hotter. 

Her eyes fluttered closed as she softly moaned and came, her legs trembled a little and as she came down from the feeling, panting a little. Running her hands through his soft but dirty blonde hair. He looked gorgeous with drool and her cum dripping down his face, looking as if he was waiting for instruction.

“Good boy, beautiful.” she muttered looking down at him while he panted just as desperate as before, she was certain he wouldn't ask, but that he really wanted her to help him out. That said, she wanted him to ask, no, to beg. 

"Well baby doll, that was good enough for me but you still look so hot and bothered, what's wrong?" She fake pouted, teasing him, if he was red before her pet names took whatever blood wasn't below the belt and forced it to his face. He looked to be at a loss for words mouth opening and then shutting again tightly. 

"C'mon Pretty Boy, tell me what you want i can't read your mind. " she ran her thumb along his lower lip, wiping off the mixture of fluid there and pushed it in his mouth for him to clean it off which he seemed to barely have the mental capacity to remember to do. 

"Ada...ma'am i...please.." he managed to stutter out after she pulled her thumb away. 

"Please what baby?" 

"Please fuck me?" 

"Well how could i say no to such a sweet, polite boy." She cooed smiling. 

Ada pushed him on his back caressing his chest, sides, and thighs. Whatever she could reach under the ropes restraining him, pushing his shirt up as much as she could. Lean and strong with bruises painting his skin, she could see his hip bones jutting out and when he breathed in his ribs. He was still hard and clearly strung out, she had to wonder if the restraints were making this worse, he didn't seem all that bothered by the ropes anymore. This assumption didn't surprise her in the slightest, she'd always pegged him as submissive no matter what he tried to say or do to prove otherwise. 

Ada trailed her hands down his sides and stomach until she reached his hips, she rubbed his thighs and traced his hip bones with her fingers purposefully avoiding his crotch and he squirmed slightly but was unable to move or even spread his legs due to the ropes. 

"Please...please stop teasing.." Leon whined. He seemed to learn quickly how to get what he wanted, and she would give it to him, eventually. 

"Hm I don't know." She hummed rubbing what she could reach of his inner thighs, the friction from his legs being bound together certainly making it worse for him.

"Mmm..please i..i can't take it anymore please…" 

"Alright alright, since you asked so nicely." She chuckled, reaching for his crotch and groping at him before unbuttoning his belt and pants, pulling out his cock, hard, reddened and dripping precum. She slowly gave it a few strokes, admiring him but mostly his face, how pretty he was, how much he liked just this, she was sure if she just sat there and gently got him off like this he would be content. Which only made her want to actually fuck him all the more. She took her hand away and swung herself over his legs, and took his dick and gently teased both of them with the tip, moving it in a sort of circular motion against her pussy.

Ada slowly lowered herself onto him, being so aroused and wet it was as easy as slipping a shirt on over one's head, but there was still a lovely full feeling from it, he in turn whimpered and barely refrained from jerking his hips upward. She slowly moved a little, teasing him mostly, adoring how his reddened lips were parted slightly and as she moved he gasped and groaned softly looking and sounding like he could very successfully do porn. 

She gently rocked her hips, riding him with one hand reaching to grab his chest and smiling down at him but realizing he wasn't looking directly at her, as if he wanted to but wasn't allowed. That would not do at all.

“Look at me baby doll.” she commanded doing her part to make a show of riding him, playing with her chest and running her hands down her body and slipping her fingers to her clit, moaning softly but locking eyes with him. He didn't seem to be able to resist jerking his hips forward at the sight, throwing off her rhythm but she didn't care in the slightest.

“Do it again.” she demanded and that was all it took. With both of them moving together, Leon breathing heavier and getting louder as they went, his moaning interlaced with begging, soft swearing, and pleading to god. She could tell this wasn't going to last much longer much as she'd rather it last forever.

She pulled his cock out of her, sitting back on his thighs, and roughly began jerking him off, while she, with equal vigor, working to get herself off again, still so sensitive that it half hurt but she couldn't help it looking at him. He was moaning, gasping and eventually his back arched and he came without bothering to restrain his voice, cum landing on and now dripping down from his cock and Adas hand onto his belly. He was so loud he definitely didn't hear her finish again, though she was still panting. 

“Good boy…” she sighed a little and smirked at him, sitting there on his thighs for a moment to collect herself, her legs kind of felt shaky. 

“Jesus…” Leon muttered his eyes fluttering slightly, hair messy against his hot face, he looked as though he wanted to say something mouthing words that suspiciously looked like ‘i love you’ but since he never said it aloud she let it go. She didn't think she'd know what to do if he had said it. "God you're...good." 

"Very good boy."

She stood up and began to get herself together, adjusting her bra, pulling her pantyhose back on, zipping up her dress, and putting on her shoes. Fixing herself without even looking at Leon until she was done, only to find him still lying there helpless and a mess. He was looking away flushing but she was sure he'd been staring, not that this bothered her, but it was cute. 

“Well,” she walked over to where he was and kneeled down, “I think you've been good enough.” She ran her fingers through his hair once more before pulling him back to a sitting position and cutting the ropes binding his hands and legs. “That better?”

“Yeah…” he immediately put his cock away as if he were shy, and rubbed the indents in his skin. He was still a mess but she guessed he was more concerned with how uncomfortable the rope had been. 

"Uhm...thank you." He added awkwardly 

"Don't mention it, in fact, thank you. Haven't had so much fun in a long time." She replied fixing her hair with the weak reflection of a puddle resting in a divit of the stone floor. He chuckled a little in response but was clearly kind of flattered and embarrassed. 

She would love to sit here and keep looking at and teasing him, in an ideal scenario they were in a hotel room and could relax and sleep and almost act normal, but this was not the case now and besides if she was honest she might up and leave from that situation too. It brought up too many feelings she wasn't prepared to deal with. She turned her back to him. 

“Well, i'll see you around Leon.” she went to leave walking up the stairs just as casually as she had before, despite the warm relief of orgasm and renewed energy of some form of intimacy and every feeling she was ignoring. 

“Hey, wait are you really gonna just leave?” he asked, sounding slightly exasperated, still sitting on the ground while trying to fix his clothes.

“I've got work to do, but that was a nice break.” she glanced back at him and winked “ you were good, if that makes you feel better. Adios Leon.” and with that she reached the top of the stairs and snuck away from the area before he could catch up, though she guessed he wasn't going to try. He knew he wasn't going to find her again at this point.

One of these days he'd know better, one of these days he'd tell her to get fucked and leave him alone and whenever he did she had no doubt she would, she owed him so much more than only that. She would leave him to live his life, much as it would kill her. And with every encounter she was sure she was running out of time to make things right, part of her knew she never would and one day she'd pay for this. Even then she hoped that this would remain a fond memory for the both of them.


End file.
